Go for what you want
by candycat85
Summary: Takes place during 'Secrets and Songbooks.' What if Austin liked the idea of Ally having a crush on him? What if he wanted to get her flowers and tell her how he felt... One-Shot.


Ally's POV

Ally watched as Trish bit the head off Benjamin, Dez's gingerbread man.

"All right I'll tell you!" Dez shouted. "Austin read Ally's book and knows she has a crush on him!"

"What?!" Trish and Ally shouted.

"I didn't read it! It was all Austin! So don't be mad at me" said Dez, snatching Benjamin back from Trish.

"This is so bad..." said Ally. Dez shoved the rest of Benjamin into his pockets and stood up. "I don't see why this is so bad...Austin was pretty excited about it..he went to buy you flowers and stuff. He's gonna tell you he likes you too, tonight I think...uh I wasn't supposed to tell you.." he said.

"What?!" Trish shouted. Ally just stood frozen.

"what..." Ally asked quietly "_Austin likes me..._" Ally thought. She blushed slightly and her heartbeat began to quicken. _But I like Dallas... _"Dez, this is not good! I didn't write that about Austin I wrote it about..someone else..!" Ally looked from Dez to Trish and back again with desperation in her eyes.

"What..so that wasn't about Austin?...wow..this is really bad..DRAMA" Dez said as he absentmindedly reached into his pocket for his cookie and began eating it.

. "I need to go talk to Austin" Ally said. She rushing off, leaving her two friends alone. At least now she knew why he was acting so weird...

Austin's POV

A few hours ago...

Ally walked into Sonic Boom saddened. She couldn't find her book anywhere.

"Ally I found your book!" Said Austin happily. Ally grabbed it and hugged Austin tightly from across the counter. "Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you..!" Austin's heart sped up by a million and smiled widely. _Yea...this is exactly where I wanna be.._ "Let's go work on the song" She said.

"Okay.." Said Austin, his voice shaking slightly as they went upstairs.

As he sat on the piano bench he saw her close the door. _She's closing the door? Does she wanna be..alone... _He felt nervous suddenly. "Why'd you close the door?" He asked, hoping to tell her intentions from her voice.

"We always close the door...It's more private..." said Ally. Austin couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary about her tone. _She wants privacy..Is she gonna confess to me now... _He felt nervous at the thought, but it faded as he looked into her brown eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _She is really amazing... _He thought.

"Austin!" Ally said sternly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorry what?" he asked.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I said we need to write something different for South Beach Sound. How about a love song?"

"Um..a..love song? Are you sure it's a love song and not just a crush song?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Huh?" asked Ally. "It's a good love song...listen.." She began to play and sing.

"Love, Love, Love.." She sang.

Austin felt as if he heart was about to beat out of his chest. _What is she trying to tell him?_

"It's a special kind of feeling.."

Austin joined in on the next line. "It's nice and so appealing..." He looked into her eyes hoping she'd get the hint. She began to sing again.

"I've wanted to get close..."

"I hope you know I don't think that's gross..." He improvised, sliding slightly closer to her on the bench so their hips were pressed together. She gave him a smile and began to sing again.

"Gotta go for what you want..." She sang. _oh god, is this it? Is she gonna go for it now? _He wanted so bad to kiss her now but he felt frozen.

Austin quickly jumped to his feet. "Uh..great song Ally!" He said. He was staring at the ceiling.

_I can't look her in the face. Not after I just chickened out.._

"Thanks Austin!" Said Ally. She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "I think we're close enough now that I can tell you who the song is really about..."

"If I don't hear it, it's not true!" Austin covered his ears and ran out of the room. He didn't stop until he was out of the store.

"What the hell is wrong with me..?" He wondered. _Don't I like her?_ He asked himself. He thought of her smile and her laugh. He thought of the way he feels whenever their hands brush on the piano. He thought of how happy he was when he read that she had a crush on him. _Yes..okay..I like her. A lot. So why'd I freak out when i thought she was gonna tell me?_ "I know it's weird, going for it when you're not sure what will happen..but you've just got to! Imagine how awesome it will be.." he told himself. He will do it. Tonight. He caught sight of himself in a shop window and tried to fix his hair, mentally preparing himself for tonight. He noticed the shop was a florist. _Perfect!_ He texted Dez.

**A: Hey, I'm getting flowers for Ally. If she asks where I am make something up..keep her distracted until tonight..thanks.**

He went inside and bought a bouquet of red roses. _Tonight...you won't just be her friend anymore. _He smiled at the thought, his grin so wide, it almost broke his face. _Just remember...go for it. You've gotta go for what you want!" _

Present time

Ally's POV

Ally had looked for Austin in all his favorite places in the mall. She hadn't been able to find him anywhere. Dez had finally snapped and told her about Austin buying her flowers. _I can't believe it. Austin like me too. Wait- there is no 'too'...is there? _She thought of Austin's laugh and smile. She thought of the way he sounded singing her songs. She thought of the way their hands brushed on the piano. Even on there first night writing a song, she had blushed slightly when their hands touched.

_ Austin is hot, there's no denying that. And he's so sweet. And he loves music. Could you really imagine being comfortable with any guy the way you are with him? _She thought of how she could tell him anything, and how sweet he was, never judging her. She knew she could never feel so at ease with anyone the way she with Austin. Not even Dallas. The thought of being with Dallas in such a close way made her just...nervous, but when she thought of Austin and how maybe they could write professionally and then...kiss. Ally's entire face broke out in a grin and her cheeks flushed. "You've got to go for what you want..." The words rang in her ears but what did they mean? What did she want?

That Night...

Ally's POV

**A: Hey..I need to talk to you. Meet me in the practice room at 6. **

Ally's breath hitched and her heart started pounding when she read Austin's text. What was this about? She thought of how he had freaked out earlier...what if Dez was wrong and Austin didn't like her after all? What if he was just going to let her down easy? Did she want that?

The thought of Austin telling her he didn't like her that way made her feel...heartbroken. "I just..I need to talk to him" She said to herself, as she walked into the store. Though, what she would say she wasn't sure.

Ally paced back and forth nervously. She kept stopping to glance up at the practice room door. _What will he say? What will I say? _ Suddenly the door opened. Austin walked in holding something behind his back. "Hey..you're here..." Austin said.

"Austin..I..-" Ally started, but Austin cut her off.

"Ally listen I need to tell you something" He said. Ally opened her mouth. "Don't say anything! i need to go first.." as if suddenly remembering, he held out the flowers. "These are for you"

"Aw...Austin..I don't know what to say!"Ally said, as she took them. _He did get me flowers! Does this mean...?_

"Ally I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, but I knew what was going on..I read your book..I read what you wrote about me..." Austin said. He began to speak faster now, shutting out any chance of her interrupting. "I know I shouldn't have read your book but I couldn't help it, and I just want you to know that...I really like you..like more than a friend and if..like, we uh dated..I would never read your book again and you can trust me with anything..and uh.."

Ally felt such a rush of emotion as Austin rambled. Her heart melted at his words. "Austin.." Ally stepped close to him. Their bodies almost touching. "Austin..I don't care that yoyu read my book...actually I care a lot..but I.. I can;t believe you feel this way about me..and the flowers.." Ally's voice broke slightly. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Don't cry...I'm sorry..." Austin sounded worried and confused.

"Don't be sorry..I'm just..happy. Austin, you are so sweet." Ally looked up and met his eyes. She blushed and looked down at his lips. Austin slowly leaned down as Ally closed her eyes and stood up on her tip toes.

Their lips met and it was like fireworks went of in Ally's heart. She felt his lips part and his tongue brush against her lips. She blushed slightly as their tongues danced together slowly. She placed one hand around his neck and she felt his hands on her waist. He deepened the kiss as his tongue snaking against hers. He slowly explored her mouth with his tongue and she did the same. Suddenly she felt as if she was going to explode. She needed air. She broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heart thundering like mad in his chest. She panted hard, her cheeks still flushed.

"Sorry..didn't mean to suffocate you..I just didn't want to stop...I've got singers lungs...I didn't need to stop.." said Austin. Ally didn't know what to say..she felt nervous...but not. She felt so comfortable now, with head against his chest. She began to laugh. So did he. The were both laughing as Ally stepped back off of his chest.

"Ally.." Austin laced his fingers with her hand that wasn't holding the roses. "Do you wanna..you know..?"

"Hm..?" asked Ally, looking deep into his eyes.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Hm..Yes!" said Ally.

"Awesome!" Austin leaned down again, but Ally turned away and walked across the room. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To put these up" said Ally as she put the roses in the mini fridge so they'd last longer. As she turned back around she found Austin close to her, pinning her back to the fridge. He placed his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Moon?" She asked playfully.

"Kissing you again..?" he leaned down.

"Wait-" Ally said. "As much as I'd love my second kiss, we need to work on that song."

"You're right" said Austin, taking seat next to her at the piano. "You know, I'm really feeling that love song again..."

.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I thought about breaking it into chapters but I wouldn't really have time to upload each one so I just uploaded the whole thing. c:**

**Please R&R and follow me on tumblr ( .com) and twitter ( Anna123456777) **


End file.
